thomas_the_tank_engines_adventures_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars: Clone Wars - Chapter 24/Transcript
Here's the transcript to Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars: Clone Wars - Chapter 24. Transcript ["Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars: Clone Wars - Chapter 24"] it fades back where the previous chapter ended, as we see Grievous' foot steps on a piece of glass and breaks and he stares right at the Chancellor Kipper: It's.... Tiger: General Grievous! Chancellor Palpatine: How dare you barged into my private residence! Who do you think you are? Pig: Chancellor, that's not a very good idea! He's.... Chancellor Palpatine: I'll take care of this. turns back to Grievous and he speaks to him, Grievous slowly brings out his arm ready to grab Palpatine I am Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic! And I will not be bullied by any thug who happens to.... tries to grab Palpatine but Shaak Ti force pulls him back and grabs him Shaak Ti: Take him! Roron Corobb, Foul Moudama, the cats, Kipper, and his friends and two Clone Troopers leave the office as the door shuts and the Clones and Senate Guard gun point Grievous General Grievous: growls Clones and Senate Guard all open fire on Grievous, but the droid general jumps in the air and activates his blue and green lightsabers and kills two clones and another one. Then he cuts off some of the blasters, and he grabs one Clone and presses it against the wall, and slashes it. Then he cuts off another Clone's blaster, he grabs his ankle from his foot and throws him out the window as the Clone does the Wilhelm scream. And Grievous slices two more clones, and he kicks one in the chin and breaks his neck, and he kills more Clones and he grabs one by the head from his foot and slams him against the wall and he kills more and more Clones, and he grabs the Senate Guard by the foot and slams him on the floor and he kills him and another Clone and Grievous stomps on a Clone Trooper's helmet and it shatters. Then it cuts back to Palpatine, the Jedi, the cats, Kipper, and his friends and the other two clones heading to the elevator as Shaak Ti presses the button, and they all turn back to the office and hear all the carnage that's going on their, and they even heard the sound of a chainsaw and a Clone screaming and soon the battle stops and is in complete silence Diana: I've got a bad feeling about this. Olivia Flaversham: Me too. Shaak Ti: Stay behind me! Chancellor Palpatine: Yes! Moudama crosses his eyes and Roron Corobb presses the elevator button repeatedly. And then Grievous bursts through the doors and begins to charge right at them even by jumping onto one of the walls, and Shaak Ti crosses her eyes and Foul Moudama tries Force push on him, but Grievous dodges by jumping onto the next wall. Shaak Ti crosses her eyes again, and Roron Corobb tries force push Grievous, but he dodges again and he jumps onto the next wall. But before he can land, Shaak Ti does the force push at the right time when he landed. And soon the elevator button turns red and the doors open, as the clones transport Palpatine, Luna, Artemis, Diana, Kipper, and his friends in the elevator and the Jedi followed behind. But Grievous' head comes out from the wall, and Roron Corobb turns back and notices this and he takes in a huge deep breath by using all his four throats, and lets out a great big force bellow, as the ceiling collapses onto Grievous. And then it cuts to the elevator going down and we cut to the elevator where Roron Corobb is panting from exhaustion Shaak Ti: Ithorians; four throats, quite powerful. Chancellor Palpatine: his ear So I've heard. Luna: Yeah, I've studied about Ithorians. it cuts back to the top floor and Grievous emerges from the rubble, and he pulls the elevator doors open and throws them aside and he looks down below. And then it cuts back to the others on the elevator and it's still going down. And then we see Grievous running alongside the elevator and the others notice this and widen their eyes in shock and a clone puts a rocket into a rocket launcher, and aims at Grievous and fires but it's unknown if he caught him. And Palpatine waves his hand to clear the smoke as he coughs and then the elevator reaches to the bottom, and the doors open as the group emerges from the elevator Shaak Ti: Hurry, get to the ship! to their surprise, their ship was destroyed by Super Battle Droids Lorry #2: Well, well, well. You guys weren't actually thinking you were going anywhere with the Chancellor, three crecent cats, the beagle mix, and his friends now were you? Artemis: Oh, great! It's you guys! The Spiteful Brake Van: Yeah, that's right! Now why don't you surrender and come with us? Diana: We'll never surrender to you guys! Lorry #3: Very well. Then Grievous will have to do it himself. Grievous lands on the ground and he stands up Lorry #1: Seize them! Super Battle Droids point their wrist blasters at the group and walk towards them, but Roron Corobb charges ahead and does another force below by blowing all the droids away, but Grievous, tthe Horrid Lorries, Spiteful Brake Van, and S.C. Ruffey stand their ground. And Grievous holds his foot claws on the ground and he folds himself and he walks slowly towards them, Roron tries harder but the droid general is still walking towards them. And soon Roron gave up, so Foul Moudama picks up Palpatine, Luna, Artemis, Diana, Kipper, and his friends by carrying them. And the group run away Horrid Lorry #2: They're getting away! S.C. Ruffey: Calm down. Reinforcements are on their way. Shaak Ti: Trooper, call the support! Clone trooper: We're being jammed, we have no communication! We're on our own! Ti looks up ahead and widens her eyes, and there were two MagnaGuards right in front of them as one spins his staff, and they try to get the group. But the Jedi jump over them so MagnaGuards kill the clones by making them fall to their deaths as they do the Wilhelm scream. And the MagnaGuards look down and see the Jedi, Palpatine, Luna, Artemis, Diana, Kipper, and his friends and they follow them down below, along with Grievous, the Horrid Lorries, Spiteful Brake Van, and S.C. Ruffey. Then it cross wipes back to Nelvaan as we see Anakin traveling through a blizzard and Obi-Wan's voice is hearing in his head Obi-Wan (in his mind): "You must follow the wind. For it is, "The mother's cry". Travel her tears. They are frozen in fear. Enter the mother's mouth, to awake her in a flame". he speaks, Anakin reaches to a small cave and he goes inside it. And he sees a red light, then he quickly avoids a steam vent. And Anakin looks around some more, then he zips away from another steam vent. Then he goes forward and into some steam, then he notices something on the cave walls. And he uses the force to clear the steam, and they reveal to be cave paintings. And he clears some steam on the other wall to reveal more paintings, then steam rises around him and he widens his eyes. And he puts his hands on his head, and the camera zooms into his eye and we see a vision as the cave paintings are alive. And we see Bantha's walking and Nelvaanian warriors hunting them, and two kill one with their spears, and we also see a village and two female Nelvaanian's going picking vegetation, but then a dark and shadowy presence comes behind them and it eats one of the Nelvaanian females, and the other female Nelvaanian rushes to her boyfriend. And the male Nelvaanian fights off the shadow presence and he easily kills it, but the dark presence bites off his arm and his girlfriend rushes to him, and she cleans the the arm and it is revealed that he he has a new arm. And he uses it by killing a creature, and he saves two other Nelvaanian's from a giant bird, and he saves other Nelvaanian's from a giant Horax. But the Nelvaanian warrior grabs the creature and lifts it upside down and shakes it, and he drops it to the ground, and he punches his stomach and it dies. And the villagers are grateful towards the warrior, but eventually his arm and powers grow out of control and destroy the villagers as well and takes away his wife, and is consuming him transforming him into a face which resembles a helmet. And we hear Padme screaming in the background Padme: ANAKIN!!!!!!! it cuts back to reality, as Anakin collapses to the ground and he is awaken by the sound of a machine. And he looks up, and it shows that it's a generator. then crosswipe back to Courscant where Shaak Ti, Roron Corobb, and Foul Moudama are jumping platform to platform by carrying Palpatine, the cats, Kipper, and his friends as the MagnaGuards are not far behind when they land on the lower portion of the ground, as Shaak Ti engages the droids as Foul Moudama leaps over them but then 2 more MagnaGuards appear as Roron Corobb joins in the fight but then Grevious appears with one saber ignited. As the Jedi then leap from the platform and land on a building before running and then jumping onto a shuttle Roron Corobb: Ithorian Shaak Ti: No. MagnaGuards then jump onto the shuttle as Shaak Ti and Roron engage them while Foul watches intently, but then another MagnaGuard appears and is about to hit him with its electrostaff when Foul uses the Force to throw it overboard but then it deploys a grappling hook in its hand, as it grabs the ship and is towed behind it as Shaak Ti and Roron are still dueling the 2 Guards but then 2 more jump on. As Grevious then jumps on, now with a green saber in his other hand as he then slashes the shuttle's engines, causing it to plummet to the ground as the 3 Jedi notice it's flying towards a billboard as they jump clear just in time but the shuttle crashes through the billboard and slams into the ground, as it has caught fire but then Grievous, along with the MagnaGuards jump off and continue their chase. As they run into the Train Station while the Jedi leap over the toll booth at the top of the escalator as it says: "Please deposit 2 Republic credits" as the MagnaGuards then race through the toll booth, shortly followed by Grevious who simply slashes the Toll Booth making it shut up. As the Jedi are now racing through the main platform, Force leaping over several trains that race by, but Grevious and the MagnaGuards soon catch up as they are forced to duel them as each Jedi is separated from the main group. Foul duels Grevious but then races away just as a train comes shooting past. As Shaak Ti is fighting 2 MagnaGuards which they then fall into on of the train tracks, as they are forced to jump out when another Train speeds in. While Roron is dueling 2 MagnaGuards of his own, as he Force leaps over another train. Landing in between 2, but has to jump clear of another train. Shaak Ti continues to duel the one MagnaGuard as they come into a blade lock but Shaak Ti Force leaps backwards as another train shoots by. Foul is running from one MagnaGuard as they jump over a train then shoots by as Foul duels the MagnaGuard then runs forwards while another MagnaGuard appears and Foul duels the other one before jumping to another spot as a train shoots by. We then see Shaak Ti jumping over 3 trains as a MagnaGuard follows behind. When they land they duel as Shaak Ti then back up but stops just as a train shoots next to her back just missing her by a few inches as she bites her lower lip at the close call. But then catches the MagnaGuard's electrostaff as they duel again. As they are dueling hard, 2 trains are zooming past the 2 combats with one going one way and the other going the opposite direction. Soon Shaak Ti ducks to avoid a stabbing move then cuts off the MagnaGuard's left arm before she cuts off its legs and then she slashes at its abdomen and then decapitates it. As the pieces fall to the ground one train finishes as the other MagnaGuard turns to face Shaak Ti, who looks back and then uses the face to throw the remaining pieces of the destroyed MagnaGuard into the other one, who blocks them with his Electreostaff. But when it goes to strike Shaak Ti, she Force pushes it back, just as another train zooms in, smashing into it. then return to Roran, who is still dueling the 2 MagnaGuards, when he force leaps up and grabs onto a train passing by. He then climbs onto the roof and leans over the left side and then timing it just right, he jumps off, where Foul is dueling the MagnaGaurds when he noties Roran and runs clear but the MagnaGuard is unlucky as Roran swings his Lightsaber and cuts it to bits. Before he lands on the ground. Foul: a talk of satisfaction Palpatine: Yes, brilliant job. Master Yoda would be.. Shaak Ti (Jumps in) We have to leave! then the train clears revealing Grievous right behind it! Diana: Shaak Ti, look out! Jedi, Palpatine, Luna, Artemis, Diana, Kipper, and his friends start walking backwards as the Jedi fight Grievous but then Grievous kicks down Foul and Roran, then starts walking toward Shaak Ti who is backing up from the Cyborg as Palpatine stands clear. Grievous: And so it, ends. A valuent effort but, as you can see ultimately futile. Now Jedi, prepare yourself for you are about to leave this world. Grievous speaks Shaak Ti then uses the Force to tie Grievous' cape to one of the stationary trains as Palpatine arches an eyebrow at this. Shaak Ti: I don't think so. [A train signal then chimes as the train Grievous is tied to then leaves, dragging Grievous with it. Shaak Ti: (sighs) Palpatine: Excellent work, Master Jedi. and Foul then race up to Shaak Ti Shaak Ti: Hurry! group the take off running as Shaak Ti then uses the Force to break open a window, which the Jedi jump through by carrying Palpatine, the cats, Kipper, and his friends as MagnaGuards, the Horrid Lorries, S.C. Ruffey, and the Spiteful Brake Van walk up to look The Spiteful Brake Van: Time for Phase 3. the screen circle zooms back to Anakin where he is climbing up the rock face where the generator is. As the camera zooms out to show some kind of facility is above the giant crater, as Anakin soon reaches the top and pulls himself into the platform and then races to find cover as one battle droid is keeping watch, while Anakin races up some stairs and then jumps as he then uses the ceiling to spin and land next to the droid and jumps away just as the droid looks back to see what landed behind him. Then Anakin jumps up to a higher level where he grabs a railing and uses it to leap onto the higher platform but quickly hides as a battle droid turns around to come check the railing. As it walks away we then see Anakin has jumped up higher into the wiring of the facility. As Anakin sneaks through the vents he notices someone approaching Scientist: But sir, the brain modulation aren't fully integrated or tested yet. Specimen control cannot be guaranteed. Main Doctor: No matter. Grevious grows impatient, we must deliver the prototypes. Scientist: But we're just not ready! Main Doctor: Out concerns are of little consequence to General Grievous. Begin the final phase. And bring the last specimen forward. I will perform the procedure myself. Scientist: Yes, sir. then goes to walk away but then stops in his tracks when he sees a mutated Nelevan warrior inside a tube Anakin: (gasps) Nelvan warrior? What are they doing to you? then turns and notices several more Nelevan warriors are also inside more tubes. then walks into a huge room where some kind of tube thing is placed over another Nelevanian, and then a green liquid is injected into it, as one of the doctors throws a switch starting another mutation NO!!! then ignites his Lightsaber and cuts up all the battle droids and then uses the Force to puill the rest in and cut them up as they explode. Doctor: JEDI!! [more droids come running in as Anakin cuts them down as the Nelevanian is watching Doctor: Unleash the specimens! Scientist: But they're not ready! Docotor: (takes the remote) I said, Unleash them! then presses a button and then a door opens up where several mutated Nelvanians appear as Anakin notices them Doctor: Attack! Attack! Anakin: (as he's surrounded) Wait, I'm here to help! You've been altered! You must gain control of yourselves. Please, stop! I don't want to harm you! one of the mutated Nelevanians roars as the screen goes black where it shows the Lucasfilm logo and followed by the Cartoon network logo, ending the chapter. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Thomas' Adventures of Star Wars: Clone Wars Category:Thomas' Adventures Series